A Surprise Gift
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: Sasuke gives Sakura a very wonderful surprize on her 13th birthday. Written up for Sakura's Birthday! March 28 [obviously Sasusaku] EDITED!


Hello, It's me again… The usual author of some Sasusaku fics! This time, I'm gonna write a birthday special for Sakura because today (March 28) is her birthday! I'm gonna make a birthday special for Sasuke soon in July, and please wait for that. I hope you'll like the story and happy reading here in

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto because I'm not that talented like Masashi Kishimoto is…

EDIT: I edited the bad grammar and some parts may be added…

* * *

_**A Surprise Gift**_

By: Aya-sangel-of-happiness

"**Cock-a-doodle-doo!"** The cock crows as the radiant sun rise at the tranquil village of Konoha.

At a certain average-sized house at a busy area of the village, inside the small but tidy room, a short-pink-haired _kunoichi_ wakes up from her peaceful sleep last night. She stretches her arms and yawns childishly.

"Rise and Shine! It's my birthday!" She squealed immaturely as she stands up from the bed. She looked at herself at the mirror and grabs her hairbrush on the closet nearby. She fixed her short pink hair and smiled happily as she thought about this day, her 13th birthday…

Suddenly, someone knocked her room's sturdy wooden door. "Sakura, you better eat breakfast or else your large intestine will eat up your small intestine! And Happy Birthday, my baby!" Her mother shouted towards her as she opened the door.

Sakura sighed and walked towards outside the room. '_Geez, my mother is always treating me like a child.'_ Sakura thought.

At the Kitchen, Sakura sat carefully and ate her very simple breakfast, a bowl of ramen, which reminded her of her teammate Naruto. She sighed as she remembered that blonde boy younger than her calling her "Sakura-chan". '_I wonder what Naruto will give me for my birthday? I know he has a crush on me…' _She thought.

Suddenly, her mother gave her a small piece of bonita-filled _onigiri_, which was her other teammate Sasuke's favorite food. Her face turned red as she remembered Sasuke, her raven-haired crush, just standing silent without even saying anything. '_Sasuke-kun... I don't think he'll give me something today. He thinks I'm annoying…He don't even understand my feelings to him… that NERD!'_ She thought sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another side of the village, a raven-haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke was walking around the busy streets of Konoha. He was silent, as usual, and just looking at the cherry blossom petals falling from the beautiful cherry blossom trees nearby. He paused for a while and looked at the cherry blossom trees. His face turned light red as he knew that it was Sakura's birthday. '_It's Sakura's birthday… and I wonder what I will give her?'_ he asked himself.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw a big piece of paper posted on the cherry blossom tree's trunk. "Huh? What's this?" He grew curious and read the paper. It says:

Have a date with your girlfriend here at the Old Cherry Blossoms Park today at 6:00 PM!

Dave's Catering Services will come to have a dinner for two!

Reservations will be accepted from 8:00 am- 12:00 nn

The First 2 Reservations will be **ONLY** Accepted to have Dinner…

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I can have a date with her." He said proudly. Suddenly, he saw a couple kissing each other nearby. His face turns redder as a picture of him kissing Sakura pops on his mind. He hurried to the Reservation booth, which was just beside the entrance of the park, rapidly.

"Please, reserve me and my--- friend for later! It's--- her birthday! I really need this opportunity for her!" Sasuke told that person on the booth uneasily.

"Oh, okay… Just calm down, you're the first one who reserved… which means… You had the sinner for two that only costs 500 Ryo!" The person replied confidently and livelily.

Sasuke grabbed a 500 Ryo bill from his pocket and handed over it to that person in a hurry. "Thank you so much. I hope my friend will be happy!" Sasuke said thankfully to him and hurriedly ran away from the reservation booth.

The person just smiled and looked at the running Sasuke. "Good luck… and your friend may be your GIRLFRIEND!" He whispered happily.

* * *

Back to Sakura, the doorbell finally rang. Sakura squealed. "That must be Sasuke-kun!" She shouted immaturely.

She ran towards the door hastily with a big smile plastered on her face. "Thank you so much for coming!" She shouted as she opens the door happily.

But suddenly, instead of seeing a raven-haired boy holding a bouquet of roses for her, she sees a blonde boy with a jar on his hand. "Hi, Sakura-chan, Happy Birthday!" It was Naruto, who greeted her joyfully with his high, lively voice. He handed her over that colored jar and laughed childishly.

Sakura sighed sadly and opened the jar carefully. "Naruto, why does it have to be you? I really wanted it to be Sasuke-kun…" She whined sadly. Suddenly, a small frog comes out from the jar and hopped on Sakura's shoulder. "Kokak!" The frog croaked.

Naruto chuckles. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! _Gamachan_ is gonna be your adorable pet forever! And Sasuke will never come here because he thinks you're annoying!" Naruto shouted towards her thoughtlessly.

Sakura's eyes widened with fear. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET THAT CREEPY FROG AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura shrieked loudly, as she felt her body tremble like a dog.

Suddenly, Naruto saw Sasuke behind him staring at him furiously with his eyes red, which means he was using the sharingan. "Stop fooling around, you idiotic little boy. You know Sakura is afraid of frogs!" Sasuke told Naruto.

Sakura gasped anxiously and smiled at the raven-haired Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun... it's you!" Sakura said joyfully.

Sasuke turns off his sharingan carefully; his face turned red and walked towards Sakura. He smiled to her at first, and he grabs the frog away from Sakura's shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Sakura. It's just a frog. Even though it's slimy, you should control your fears." Sasuke whispered to Sakura's ear.

Sakura blushed and gaped at Sasuke's dark, onyx eyes. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered bashfully. Sasuke strokes his bare hands onto Sakura's pale, fragile face. "Thank you..." She continued.

Naruto looked at them with envy and growled jealously. "Humph! I'll just go to Hinata's house!" He said childishly, as he walked away from the birthday girl's house.

Sasuke breathes deeply and nervously as he quickly wraps his arms around Sakura's fragile body. "I'm so sorry for saying that you're annoying, but you're really not. I'm just too cold, insensate, boor and too uncaring to you. But have a happy and a blissful birthday to you, Sakura." He said gently to Sakura.

Sakura embraced him back and tears started to flow from her emerald eyes. "Sasuke-kun... Thank you so much!" Sakura said thankfully and shyly to him.

Sasuke wipes Sakura's crystal clear tears with his bare hands carefully. "Tears shouldn't be shed in your birthday. It should be smiles... and laughs." Sasuke told her, as he showed his rarest most handsome smile ever given by him.

Sakura nodded her head and smiled freely. "Yeah, I shouldn't cry much anymore." Sakura replied with joyfulness.

Sasuke took off his arms from his body carefully and gently stroked Sakura's short pink hair with his bare hands. "Your hair is better when it's long. But it's okay having it short. You're still... gorgeous." Sasuke said humbly.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah it is. Ino-chan told me that I should make it long soon." Sakura replied.

Sasuke's heart beats faster as he grew more nervous on asking her about "it". "Ummm... Sakura..." He whispered timidly.

Sakura grew curious. "Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"Can you... go... to--- the Cherry Blossom Park later at 6 pm? I--- h-have a surprise for you." Sasuke asked her diffidently.

Sakura smiled immaturely and nodded her head. "Okay! I hope the surprise is good!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke laughed gently. "Of course, it's going to be a wonderful surprise for you. You'll see later." Sasuke replied.

* * *

The clock finally strikes 5:30 pm. Sakura looked towards the clock happily. She walked towards upstairs, and went inside her room. She fixes her hair, dresses up with a very beautiful, glittery pink dress she's wearing now and puts a silver necklace around her neckline.

"I hope Sasuke-kun will like this." She whispered joyfully. She grabbed a perfume with the scent of cherry blossoms and sprayed it all over her body.

She stared at the make ups at the closet. _'I don't need them now. Sasuke-kun hates girls who wear make up!'_ She thought.

She ran going downstairs and waved goodbye to her mother. "Bye, mom! I have to go!" Sakura said.

Her mother giggled. "Just be safe when you go back home!" She said.

Sakura opens the main door, wearing a very elegant dress and her hair fixed properly. It's as if she's going to have a date with Sasuke. Yep, she has a date with HIM! hehehe...

She hurried to the park and carefully held her dress.

* * *

Then she finally reached the park. The clock finally strikes 6:00 pm and the sky was already dark, but stars are surrounding it. The full moon brightened up the whole village too. Sakura looked around the place. Cherry blossom trees are surrounded, and petals are flying with the wind. "It's beautiful." she whispered.

Suddenly, someone held her shoulder tenderly. "Yeah, beautiful like you." he said with his low, handsome voice. It was her "date", Uchiha Sasuke.

She smiled happily and giggled a bit. "Sasuke-kun! You look so handsome!" She said blissfully.

Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo and he... looks so hot! XD But his hair is still the same... jeez...

"Good evening, Sakura and Happy Birthday." He said gently and held her hand.

A man laughs and turns on the music, which was for... dancing. "Let's get the dance begin!" He said.

Sakura smiled and giggled a bit. "Sasuke-kun, I don't know how to dance." Sakura told him.

"It's okay, we can do this. I'm not a good dancer either." Sasuke said.

Then the two held each other's hands kindly and started dancing. The music was very suited to their dance. The "couple" sways around and continued their very simple dance.

* * *

After they finally danced...

Sasuke's face was really red of embarrassment. "Gosh, we're... good." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed. "Hehehe... We did well." She said, as they sat on the table for two.

The Waiter handed them a very simple dish, er, a romantic dish, pasta.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Uh-oh..." He whispered anxiously.

Sakura giggled. "Awww... Don't be shy!"

The two ate it with eyes closed and then, suddenly...

**TSUP!**

Their lips met.

Sasuke opens his eyes and finds out that he KISSED Sakura. His face turns red and held back from Sakura's face.

Sakura laughs happily. "Awww... Thank you so much for this..." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled. "You're welcome... and Sakura. I have to tell you something." He said.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

He grabbed a bouquet of white roses, which means true love, and a box of chocolates from below the table. "Happy Birthday, My Love... I love you so much." Sasuke said honestly, but timidly.

Sakura gasped joyfully. "I love you too!" She replied.

The two stood up from the table, and wrapped their arms to each other. "This is the best birthday gift I ever received." Sakura said with joy.

Sasuke strokes Sakura's pale but delicate face with his bare hands gently and pressed his lips against hers. In short, they FINALLY Kissed again. From this day on, their bond has gotten stronger than before. And their love will last...

... forever.

OWARI (The End)

* * *

**DEFINTION OF SOME TERMS (Don't read this if you think this isn't needed)**

_Kunoichi_- a female ninja

_Onigiri_- my friend said that this means "rice ball". It was Sasuke's favorite food, as I researched from the internet!

_Gamachan_- the name of the female frog Naruto gave Sakura,. But Sakura didn't like it because Sakura has a fear for frogs, as I researched.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh... Finally, I'm done. Sorry for the very bad grammar! I'm such in a hurry! P! I hope you like it and see you soon! bye! 


End file.
